


3/4 Time

by Mitsuhachi



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi





	3/4 Time

“It’s seriously got nothing to do with you,” Sano mumbles into the pillow. “I don’t know why you keep getting involved in my business.” Mizuki closes her eyes, can feel, if she concentrates, the warmth of his breath on her cheek when he talks.

“I know you don’t,” she answers finally. The words echo strangely in the silence of the dorm at midnight, and she’s starting to fall asleep before she figures out how to finish the thought. When the door to the hallway clicks shut a minute later, she’s out of it enough not to wonder who was there.

***

“I’m sorry,” she says, because keeping quiet seems too cruel, and she doesn’t know what else to say. She’s only just figured out her feelings for Sano, so being in love with Nakatsu is impossible, right? Still, the words ache as she forces them out of her mouth, watches his hopeful face crumple and his public smile come up to eclipse it; they ache when she realizes he’s never turned that look on her before. But it should be alright, she thinks as Nakatsu laughs and runs off, as Sano glares at her across the garden and follows. As long as they stay by her side, it should be fine.

***

Nakatsu is hunched over, crying in an empty hallway, when Sano finds him. Sano sits next to him, close enough that their shoulders are touching, and for a long time, neither of them speaks. “You win,” Nakatsu says eventually, sounding more tired than Sano’s ever heard him.

Sano hates that voice a lot right now, grumbles, “What are you, an idiot?” and waits until Nakatsu glares up at him, eyes all puffy and dumb-looking, before explaining. “The contest was a draw, right? So we should both get the prize. Moron.” Nakatsu is surprised enough that it knocks his head back against the wall when Sano leans over to kiss him; his startled gasp is almost enough to drown out Mizuki’s.

***

“You two? But… I thought…” Mizuki’s gaping at him like she’s trying to figure out where he got the alcohol, and suddenly this whole situation is too dumb to deal with.

“Just sit down already, wouldya?” Sano says, pulling Mizuki down between them where she belongs. “Seriously, there is something really wrong with both of you.”

Nakatsu had been hesitating awkwardly over whether to put his arm around Mizuki; he had no problem reaching around her to smack Sano upside the head. “You’re the one there’s something wrong with, suggesting weird things,” he says, but his hand stays on Mizuki’s shoulder where he’d dropped it, and Mizuki herself looks… He can’t even say. She’s beautiful.

Maybe there’s something wrong with all of them, Sano thinks. He’s pretty ok with that.


End file.
